Tyson
Tyson was the most successful CAW from rugbyleague3wii. He has been sen in many CAW Promotions. Tyson is a former 2 time World Champion. Early Carrer Tyson started out doing normal matches and had custom made trons made of him. Electric CAW Wrestling Face of ECW, Feud with Saint P, Injury Tyson started on 15th April 2011 in Electric CAW Wrestling defeating Tyrone Kenny to be in line for the poster child of Electric CAW Wrestling. Tyson went on to win the battle royal but was jumped by Saint P after the match. The attack caused by Saint P made a 2 on 1 handicap match in the main event next week with Tyson and Feature vs Saint P in a winning effort. The next week, Saint P demanded he be put in the world title match so at the Night of Champions CPV Tyson fought Saint P in a losing effort for the ECW Championship, Tyson was hit by a Car to break his ribs. Return and ECW Championship Tyson returned 4 weeks later attacking Saint P delivering a spinebuster and than the Burning Hammer to follow that. The following week he cut a promo about a rematch for the ECW Championship but Saint P came from under the ring and hit the Power of Christ on him. The next week Tyson was accepted in the chamber match and was to take on Saint P in a non-title match. But because of his hatred of him he told him to take it outside where Tyson knocked him out. At Elimination Chamber Tyson pinned Dez and became ECW Champion. on 2nd of July all Data of Electric CAW Wrestling was erased. Total Non-Stop Entertainment Tyson was signed to TNE on the 5th August 2011 and worked 3 Dark Matches and one of them being for the #1 Contendership for the TNE World Heavyweight Championship. Tyson defeated CJ in Dark Match #1 but lost the other 2 in a Tag Team Match against Coolest Kids in School. And lost to Monzer Mazaydeh in the #1 Contenders match. Tyson competed in a 6 man battle royal for the TNE Intercontinal Championship but was first eliminated in the match, he took out his frustrations using his patterned spear on CJ off the stage. In the second week Tyson lost a match to Cody Meyers and after the match he speared Cody Meyers, CJ and Monzer Mazaydeh at reactions Tyson and CJ had a backstage fight and made a match for Doomsday, where he ended up losing. In episode 3 Tyson teamed with Devon Aarons in a losing effort against Monzer Mazaydeh and CJ with Tyson again being pinned. In episode 4 Tyson was jumped by Chris Jorgsten before their match where Tyson won by DQ when Jorgsten's tag partner Ryan Baxter jumed in and attacked him, that led to CJ and Monzer Mazaydeh attacking him, However in the main event Tyson took on Jorgsten again and lost.In episode 5 Tyson teamed up with Gaz Tower and Devon Aarons in a winning effort against CJ, Cody Meyers and Kid Punk. At TNE Violence Tyson challenged Ryan Baxter to a singles match where if Tyson wins, he will get a shot at the TNE Tag Team Championship the next night on RAW, Tyson defeated Baxter. Tyson's long time tag team partner Ross Samuel Jones (RSJ) won the tag team Championships for them the next night and was estlabishled as a team in TNE. In episode 7 Tyson and RSJ defeated Monzer Mazaydeh and Dude. At TNE Bash Tyson & Jones put their tag team titles on the line but lost to Cody Meyers & Kid Punk. In episode 8 Tyson & RSJ teamed with Devon Aarons in a winning effort against Kid Punk, Cody Meyers and Dude at the end of the match the Luchadore Twins attacked Tyson & RSJ turning heel and debuted street clothes and without masks. In episode 9 Tyson & Ross Samuel Jones attacked Monzer Mazaydeh. At TNE Summerslam Tyson & RSJ lost their TNE Tag Team Championship rematch against Cody Meyers and Kid Punk. Drafted to SmackDown, World Heavyweight Champion, Feud with Monzer Mazaydeh In the episode 10 Draft Tyson was the first pick of the night and promised to wake up and become the world heavyweight Champion. Tyson won the Battle Royal to get a title match in the elimination Chamber match at TNE Lockdown where he won the match. In episode 14 Omar Habul added Ryan Baxter to his roundtable where Tyson defeated him. at TNE King of the Ring Tyson defended his Championship in a 3 on 1 handicap match which Ryan Baxter was crowned the new World Heavyweight Champion. On episode 15 Jones was screwed at his World Title Shot, at the end of the match Tyson speared the referee and both men got arrested. On episode 16 Tyson & RSJ attacked Monzer Mazaydeh, Team One and asked for vengance against Omar Habul at TNE Wrestlemania where he accepted. In episode 18 Tyson defeated xXx in a tables match due to interfernce from RSJ. Season 2 At TNE Wrestlemania a 4 way ladder match will take place for the Vacant TNE Intercontinental Championship between xXx, Tyson, Chris Jorgsten & Lewis Parks. On the same night Tyson & RSJ have to take on Monzer Mazaydeh & Dude in an Extreme 60 Minute Iron Man match. where they came out unsuccessful. Wrestling Heaven On 10/15/11, it was confirmed that Tyson would become a member of the Wrestling Heaven roster. Tyson made his debut in WH Showdown defeating Mr. Death. A week later on Smackdown Tyson anwsered Drew McIntyre's open challenge for the WH Intercontinental Championship at the Wrestling Heaven Great American Bash. Tyson successfully defended his title in controversy, by using the ropes as leverage against Drew McIntyre. On the 18th March edition of Smackdown Tyson was a guest commentator and also Drew McIntyre revealed the he's leaving Wrestling Heaven for now all because he said "Tyson is actually becoming a good wrestler", In the episode Tyson defend his title against Alberto Del Rio at Wrestling Heaven Night of Champions. Southern Cross Wrestling Federation Heel Turn Tyson & Ross Samuel Jones took on The Awesome Truth and after the match Tyson attack Jones. The next week Tyson defeated Santino Marella after the match cut a promo on taking out trash when Ross Samuel Jones came out they brawled and Tyson speared him off the stage. Weeks later Tyson smashed Jones' head in through a glass window. Blood Fire War Hate Tyson attacked RSJ in the BFWH return webmatch. In the second webmatch Tyson competed in a fatal 4 way where Poison Bee won, the match also involved Monzer Mazaydeh & Mr. Macho. In the first Episode Tyson smashed Eighteen through a window and was rumored to have left the arena, later Tyson defeated Ross Samuel Jones in a 2 out of 3 falls count anywhere extreme rules match 2-1, The the end of the match Tyson was attacked by Eighteen with a steel pipe. In episode 2 Tyson lost to Monzer Mazaydeh in a steel cage match. In episode 3 Tyson defeated Mitchell Day and explained why he attacked eighteen in episode 1, both men got into a brawl where Tyson speared Eighteen off the stage, Eighteen had a match later and after he lost Tyson speared him again. In episode 4 Tyson won a Fatal 4 Way TLC match between Poison Bee, Ross Samuel Jones and Eighteen and made him first pick for the BFWH Championship match. But on an episode 5 Webmatch, Tyson squashed some fag named Brent and got fired. LWA Tyson was named in the LWA roster for NXT season 1 with his pro Randy Orton. New-ECW Tyson was named in the New-ECW roster but however the league is defunct. ECOW Tyson was named on the ECOW roster TNCA Tyson was named on the TNCA roster. V-WWE Tyson made his debut in V-WWE on RAW defeating the cruiserweight Champion Evan Bourne. East-American Championship Wrestling It Was In Ep.001 Tyson Squashed Morrison After The Match Tyson Said Either He Gets A True Challenge Or He,ll Quit. For Ep.002 He Has To Face RVD. Speical Events On October 31st 2011 Tyson repsented TNE in the Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event. He took on Kenta, Alex Striker, Edge, Shogun and B.B. Disco in the vacant Havoc Underworld Championship in a Armageddon Hell in a Cell match where he was unsuccessful. Tyson defeated Monzer Mazaydeh in December 2011 in a steel cage at CAW Champions League's CAWNSpiracy. Gimmick Tyson is a Brawling street fighter who wears street cloths when he wrestles. His tattoo of the stars represents the Crux which is best known as the Southern Cross, the differents veriations of the Crux is on the Australian, New Zealand, PNG, Samoan and the Brazilian flags. Tysons tattoo is from the Australian flag. Tyson's mic skills are some of the finest you will see in CAW Wrestling, he's mic skills reflects trash talking to or about his opponents in a way of telling his opponents to "Go Fuck themselfs" Controversy Tyson vs the Vivianverse In late 2011 Tyson and 12 other TNE Superstars were stolen by the Vivianverse members so they could use to job out to a devlopemental brand they themselfs created. Tyson (the owner of TNE) started putting up videos on youtube to tell the vivianverse members to "Get fucked" this started a real life feud between Tyson and the Vivianverse. Personal Life Tyson lives in Canberra, Australia, Tyson plays Rugby League and has repsented his state in the Australia and plays in the Australian Schoolboys Championship In Wrestling Finishing Moves: *'Spear' (TNE/Electric CAW Wrestling/Wrestling Heaven/BFWH) 2011-Present *'Tyson Kick' (Wrestling Heaven) 2010, 2011-Present *'Burning Hammer' (Electric CAW Wrestling/BFWH) 2011-Present *Sitout Powerbomb - 2010 Signature Moves: *Spinebuster *One handed Spinebuster *Side Effect *Double Legdrop to Groin *Knife Edge Chop *Standing Big Boot *Scoop Powerslam *Hip Toss *Freakbuster *Da Shout Out *Punch to Head *Diving Cross Body *Running DDT *Tiger Suplex *One Handed Spinebuster Nicknames: *The Face of ECW *True Blue *The Gangster *The Power Play Teams and Stables *Tyson & RSJ (TNE) Managers *Gaz Tower Entrance Themes *"Cryin Like a Bitch" by Godsmack (Electric CAW Wrestling Theme) *"Home" by Dream Theater *"Take Over (Remix)" by Dale Oliver (TNE Theme) *'"Australian" by Jim Johnson' *'"Bridge Burning" by Foo Fighters (Intro Cut) '(Wrestling Heaven Theme) *'"Street Mode" by Tornts' Championships and accomplishments Electric CAW Wrestling *ECW Championship (1 time) *Face of ECW Total Non-Stop Entertainment *TNE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with RSJ *TNE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Wrestling Heaven *Wrestling Heaven Intercontinental Championship (1x, Current) Links YouTube Channel Other YouTube Channel Electric CAW Wrestling SvR 2011 Formula WWE '12 Heel Attire Formula Category:Superstars Category:TNE Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:ECOW Category:V-WWE & V-ECW Category:BFWH Category:New-ECW Category:E-ACW Category:LWA